


Bribery

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [130]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry avoids offering an opinion.





	Bribery

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 550: Fright.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Bribery

~

Harry shook his head. “This is a tough one. I’m not sure I’m qualified to advise you in this situation.” Turning to face him, Harry clasped both Draco’s hands. “What are your instincts saying?”

“My instincts?” Draco snorted. “I’m not sure I trust them.” 

“ _I_ trust them.” Pulling Draco into his arms, Harry whispered. “I trust _you_.” 

“Even if I decide to move back into the Manor and you end up sleeping with me in my frightful childhood bedroom?” Draco muttered into Harry’s neck.

Harry smiled. “As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we sleep.” 

~

Pulling back, Draco smirked at Harry. “Be careful. You haven’t seen it. Despite my many requests to redecorate over the years, Mother’s insisted on keeping it the same frightful pastel blue it was when I was a toddler.” 

“Why?” asked Harry.

His eyes going distant, Draco said, “It was an attempt to ward off potential attackers during the war. She thought if I appeared younger, it would dissuade the…perverts.” He shuddered. 

“She was protecting you.” Harry cupped Draco’s cheek. “It was a good thing, then. Although I’m sure she’d redecorate to get you back.” 

“Maybe.” 

“Of course I would.”

~


End file.
